Inuyasha: Curse of the Evil Mask
by Dragon and Sword Master
Summary: alright, you can sue me for my uncreative title, but this is a year after the Inuyasha game ends. Hikaru is able to get into the past once again, but what must he give up in order to do so?
1. Memories

InuYasha: Curse of the Evil Mask

Dragon and Sword Master: All right, after beating InuYasha's new RPG, I had this brainstorm of an idea. Just to get the facts straight, I renamed the main character Hikaru (light) and went with the boy. Now that we understand everything, let us get on to the first chapter of InuYasha's Curse of the Evil Mask. The first part is from Hikaru's point of view, and then it will go normal once we go to InuYasha's era. Did you see Bobby on my bio's list? No and for good reason; Bobby and any other characters are personal use of one said Mr. Evil.

Chapter One: Memories

_Ever since I've returned home a year ago, my father has forbidden me to work when the "Festival of the Dolls" comes around, but he still permits me to take part of the festivities. Sadly that is the only time I can see Sango, ever since I vanished back into the present, even if it for just a second._

_I have spoken to Kagome in this era, and I tried using the Bone-Eaters Well that is in this era, but to no use. It only works on people who have the powers of a priestess or a half-demon that can go through the well, and must be alive in order to use it. Kagome has become a good friend, but she is only that, a friend. Sango, on the other hand, is someone whose beauty can only be found in the feudal era. I am glad that Utsugi gave me the chance to meet her, yet I am mad at him for making me disappear so suddenly as well when he perished as a human. _

I close my journal quickly with a loud bang as I head out of my room, trying to distance myself from the memories that I shared with the ravenous beauty. I shake my head rapidly, distancing myself from those thoughts that I had long ago.

"Hikaru, Kagome is here to see you!" My dad yells from downstairs, alerting me to reality and making me slam the door that held my inner demons in front of my eyes during my dreams, taunting me with the one person that I can never see again.

"Tell her I'm coming!" I yell back from my room, hoping that it would reach my father's ears. I put my journal away in its spot, and headed downstairs to meet up with Kagome. As soon as I see her, I tell dad that I'll be back before dinner and left with Kagome.

"So how are you holding up?" Kagome asks as soon as we are out of the range of my father. My father was skeptical of my story when I came to emerge from the shop at that time, and I have never told another soul about the incident. Only Kagome and I know about the well and everything that happened.

"It could be worse; I could be banned from even taking part of the Festival of the Dolls." I reply with a false smile on my face. The festival of the dolls was only an illusion of the person you wanted to see the most, but only for a second at a time, and only once a year.

"That's true." Kagome replied looking down at her shoes, looking downright saddened by the fact that I couldn't see her best friend in the feudal era.

"It doesn't matter that much, especially since I have you who can update me on how she is doing." I say, trying to cheer her up to the best of my ability. "Besides, at least I know about your relationship with Inuyasha, unlike my other friends who kept their relationship a secret." I continue.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Kagome asks after I say that last part and I laugh as I reply, "I like Sango as much as Inuyasha likes you, he's just too proud to admit it, that's all."

"You're forgetting that he is also an arrogant hanyou as well, and that Koga and Hojo also like me. Oh well, at least you make a good excuse to go back to my era, with Inuyasha wanting to find the last of the Shikon jewel shards day in and out. My feelings for him will never be that past friends, thanks to Kikyo." Kagome said with venom in her voice, as they continued their walk.

We just kept on walking, no destination in set. "That's true, but Koga is over exertive and Hojo is just too shy to admit his feelings, but he does wish to help you." After that, Silence entered between us for a while before I said, "I wish I could do Shikigami here as well."

"Why? One secret is hard enough to keep, especially with my grandfather creating all those ridiculous illnesses and everything, but you can hide your secret!" Kagome exclaimed.

"True, which reminds me, I told your teacher that you got over the small pox but came down with a fever. Hojo tried to help, but I told him that your mother would take care of you."

"Thanks; sometimes he just annoys me so much, he's like…"

"A male Kikyo?"

"Yes, and that's scary, so I'm assuming that you also have my work?"

"Yeah, it's back at my house, I'll get it when we go back."

We went back into silence after that, until we went back to my house, where I got her work and brought it down for her. After that, she left and before my dad even started to talk, I said, "No, she is NOT my girlfriend."

"Did I say anything?" my father replied innocently.

"No, but you were going to." I reply before going back to my room and went to sleep.

On the way to school, I saw Bobby Smith, the one friend that could keep a secret, which was why I told him everything that happened to Utsugi, the hitogata that brought him back for so that he could become a human again so that he could see Kakuju, and his crush on the Taijiya.

Little did he know that he was giving information to a big demon, a demon that lived within the peaceful boy, a demon that he was willing to help, but for what price?

END OF CHAPTER

Dragon and Sword Master: Trust me, this story will get better, the first two chapters are to bring people who haven't played this game into the gist of things, then it will get interesting. In addition, I'm saying this; I hate Hojo. He has good intentions, but I don't like him, so sorry. Anyways, the first fic of the week for this story is none other than Mr. Evil's A New Sinister Evil.

Ryu: Please read it, it's dark, mysterious, and good.

Dragon and Sword Master: And this is how I repay you for you letting me use your characters.


	2. Dawn and Dusk

Inuyasha: Curse of the Evil Mask

Dragon and Sword Master: I'm glad that everyone who has reviewed liked this story to some degree. As I said last chapter, this will get better after a couple of chapters.

Chapter 2: Dawn and Dusk

After getting off the bus and headed towards the building I had to laugh at what happened to Bobby when he got off the bus. A girl started to walk towards him, his fangirl Dawn Knight.

"Hey Bobby, tell me when the wedding is!" I say jokingly as I leave for class. I didn't hear his retort, it being "The day after yours and Sango." He said in the same joking tone as I did, but Dawn had a faint stain of crimson on her cheeks after she heard my comment and him replying to it like that, even though they live together, you think she would have told him by now.

I tuned out the teacher, pretending to pay attention while I let my thoughts wonder to Kagome and Sango. I didn't really care about the lesson today, except when she started talking about the last Taijiya, Sango.

"_If she was the last one…then that means there's still hope for me."_ I thought to myself as I listened intently, feeling even sadder for her because she told us how her brother betrayed her and her family.

I heard something behind me and had to look; it was Dawn talking to herself, or so it seemed.

"Nicole, stop acting like a little pixie and be quiet!" Dawn muttered while Nicole fumed madly.

"I'm a fairy, not a stupid pixie!" she shouted loud enough for only her to hear.

"This is me not caring, now be quiet." She whispered to the voice by her head. Nicole had begged to come to school with her just this once, and she agreed, or so she told me later on.

"So, who can tell me how the Demon Slayer Village was destroyed?" the teacher asked and Hikaru raised his hand. "The village was destroyed by Sango's brother, Kohaku who was under the control of an evil demon named Naraku." He said. The teacher was surprised; usually he got everything wrong. "I read it somewhere long ago. I just remembered when you started talking about it." He said, making a believable lie because if he told them the truth, they would think he was crazy.

After school, Dawn started to run towards me, shouting at me to wait. After I waited for her to catch up, I noticed that the bus had left.

"Thanks, now I have to walk." I said crossly at her, and my feet started to ache in advance. It was going to be a long walk from here to school.

"Sorry, but I wanted to know how you really knew about Sango's past." She said.

"I already told you that I read it somewhere long ago." I replied, telling the same lie that I told the teacher. "You must have heard what I told the teacher." I replied after seeing her unbelieving look.

"She won't believe that at all since she's too stubborn." A voice said from nearby and I was confused; where had that voice come from?

"Now you know why I don't believe you. Nicole, come out and say hello to Hikaru." She said to a little green glowing light as it came out of her hair.

She made herself a little taller, in order for me to see her well enough. "Nicole the fairy at your service and if you call me a pixie, you will think I was one." She said, just angry at the thought of being called that.

"So you were talking to Nicole during class I see." I said, making the observation.

"Well of course I was, trying to make her stay quiet." She said with an angry tone in her voice.

"Don't call me a pixie then."

"Anyways, now you see _why_ I don't believe you, right?" she asked after ignoring Nicole and I nodded my head. "I'll tell you, but not out here in the open, and you should tell Nicole to go back into hiding, otherwise we'll be in trouble."

"Fine, come on Nicole, we can take you to our house, and say that you came to talk to Bobby." She said as we started to walk in silence again, well as silent as it can be with a fairy in your hair.

"How does Bobby put up with you, Nicole?" I ask in frustration after a while of hearing her endless chatter, especially since I couldn't deal with it, and it had only been two blocks with three more blocks to go until we got there, and it was three more until I would have gone to my house.

After getting home, I tell Bobby that Dawn knows about Sango and that I knew about Nicole. I was mad that he kept a secret, but I would find out later that he had an even darker secret that he kept hidden within himself.

"So you want to know how I know all about Sango and her brother Kohaku. Just don't laugh when I tell you." I start and they both replied that they wouldn't. "Good. A year ago, my great-great-great grandfather, Utsugi, summoned me to the feudal era, where Sango lived. There, not only did I meet Sango, but I also met her companions Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, and Miroku. I also found out from my great-great-great grandmother that I had a special power called Shikigami, but I can only use it there, because if I used it here, well you get the idea. Anyways, the Utsugi that I met was only a hitogata, a wooden puppet, who wanted my soul in order to use an ancient art of Shikigami called Soul Infusion. He died a human thanks to Kakuju; don't ask since it's too long to explain everything. However, I think…I think I developed a crush for her, and since I just learned that she never married Miroku, then that means if I ever get back there, I have a chance!" I finish and out of breath at the same time.

"Now I see why you wanted to make that lie up." Nicole said.

"Yeah." I reply.

'Wait a second, you mean what he said this morning meant never? He's going to wish that he never made that comment." She said as torturous thoughts appeared in her head. (What these are I cannot tell since I'd probably be banned for the details of them)

I looked at the clock, and noticed the time; I told them I had to go otherwise my dad would start looking for me and made sure that they would keep this a secret. If anyone other than the three people that I told, then I would be seeing the inside of a padded cell very soon.

As I got home, my father looked at me and asked where I had been for the past hour and a half after school, and I replied that I was at Bobby's house, and he said that I should have called, especially when finals were coming and I replied that I forgot to call.

"Well if you have to stay behind, remember the reason why." was all that he said as he went back to tending the gardens.

I didn't see Bobby at all during the time, so I assumed he was doing his homework or sleeping. Speaking of which, I hadn't seen much of him at school lately. I wonder if he's coming down with something. "Oh well." I mumble to myself, as I get ready for bed, not knowing of the battle that was going through Bobby's head.

----------------------------------------

_You know that I will come out someday, and when that does happen, you have no idea what destruction I can ensue here. _The demon laughed in his container's head.

_I can keep you out for as long as I can!_ Bobby replied, as he got ready for bed, putting his barriers up to keep the demon from getting out. It was pointless to try while he was awake, so he let his barriers weaken, but were still strong enough should the need arise.

_You can't keep me out forever Bobby. One day your mental barriers will exhaust and then I'll come out to play. I just can't wait for that to happen, and I know exactly how to start causing some havoc right away._ The entity thought to himself in amusement as the said boy was sleeping. It would not take long for him to possess the boy once again, something that has not happened in a long time, and he already had plans for destruction.

END OF CHAPTER

Dragon and Sword Master: I think my shadow side is coming out more and more in this story. It's a good thing I can keep it at bay, otherwise who knows what will happen to my other stories. In addition, I don't mind the Miroku/Sango stories, but I needed to make it happen this way, so please no flames, please?

Phoenix and Staff Master: What's the difference?

Dragon and Sword Master: Shut up.

Phoenix and Staff Master: Fine, I'll behave.


	3. Back in the Past?

Ryu Kaze: Dragon and Sword Master-sama is sorry to keep this story unupdated for so long. He sent me in his place to take the abuse of anyone who wants to attack him. Now then, with that said…*disappears into the shadows*

Chapter 3: Back in the Past, but How?

I hate being unable to lie. Telling the truth sometimes can be a real pain, especially when the person you're talking to is Kagome, especially since when she gets mad, you would want to run, or so Inuyasha told me sometime ago. Maybe he was a little bias but I'm not sure anymore. The reason for that assumption is that I just explained to the Miko that I told another person about our secret, well more so mine than hers, but you get the idea.

"So you told someone else about our secret? First, it was Bobby, now Dawn! Will you ever learn to keep your mouth shut Hikaru?" Kagome asked, on a tirade after hearing that I told another person about the past and our influence on it.

"But…" I started to say, in order to somewhat defend myself from her anger, yet to no avail.

"But nothing Hikaru, if she tells anyone about my secret, then someone would destroy it or something would happen since they would think it's dangerous!" Kagome finished as she cooled down.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm not that stupid. I don't blab it to just about everyone, besides she has her own secret, and if I promised not to tell it to anyone because then she would tell ours." I say as I turn around and wait for her to leave. However, all she does is place her hand on my shoulder.

"So, you're willing to break _my_ promise, but not hers? Show's what type of friend you are." She said with a huff. I knew that I was fighting a losing battle, and kept my voice at my regular voice.

"There is one more person other than Bobby, Dawn and their parents living in their house. She is small enough that they wouldn't notice her unless she broke something. Dawn's friend is a fairy, and her name is Nicole."

"Oh" was all that she said, as I smirked and went home to do my homework. Kagome's workload sat right beside mine, ready to turn in tomorrow, of course, I would not have the opportunity to turn in either of our homework, but I didn't know that yet.

_You're about to go back in that cage of yours. _Bobby's demon said, as his restraints started to dissolve, his power started to return, fighting the willpower of the boy was easy and he was now the one sealed in the cage, for now at least, and he hoped that would happen.

"Ah, it's good to be out. It's been so long I almost forgot what it felt like." He said, as he rummaged around his human container's closet, looking for his mask, and his staff.

"Now all I need is a Shikon shard and I can start my destruction for this planet. Where can I get one though?" He asked himself, searching the memory of Bobby and found Hikaru and what he told him. "Interesting, maybe I can get it from him. There are also the two girls I can goad into helping me. Maybe I can get it from the three of them and then my plan can begin…"

As Dawn and I stepped off the bus for another day of school, I noticed that Kagome was already there, talking to her friends, and that Bobby wasn't there. "Dawn, where's Bobby?"

"He said he was feeling a little under the weather today, so our parents let him take the day off. Although…" Dawn started when I knew what she was going to say and voiced them for her. "He never gets sick, right?"

"Yeah, except for that one time…" She said, mysterious not ending the sentence and not even acknowledging my question when I asked her what she was talking about, which disturbed me greatly.

"_I don't believe I was about to tell him about the one time I was able to help cure Bobby of his other personality, and with him getting sick must mean that his physical barriers are weakening, and if that demon comes out, who knows what type of problems everyone will face!" _She thought to herself as her feet started moving on her own in an attempt to get towards her first class.

"_Grrr, why did she just ignore me like that? She was always known to be a speaker; she joined the speech team because of it, which is the only reason that teachers didn't yell at her to be quiet, because she would show the teacher up and make her a fool."_ Hikaru thought to himself as his feet also led him towards his first class. The two didn't see each other as they were walking, and bumped into each other. A quick sorry was issued, not seeing whom they had each bumped into. When Hikaru noticed that it was Dawn, he immediately asked her to explain further; however, she said to forget it that it was only her rambling. I let her go with that explanation, even though I didn't believe it.

After school let out, I got on the bus and went home. Later on, I called Bobby, but Dawn was the one who answered the phone. After talking to her and that Bobby was still sick, I asked if she was willing to try something. I told her the details and she said she'd be over

"Where am I?" I ask as I wake up. The last thing I saw was the floor in front of Bobby's door. As my body starts to wake up, I notice my surroundings. I first realize that Dawn and Nicole are with me, and that I'm in some kind of forest.

"Come on Dawn, wake up." I say as I start shaking her shoulder.

"Five more minutes." She replies as she turns on her side, and grabbing a non-existent blanket.

"Alright." I reply with a mischievous grin on my face. I got into the pose to summon the Shikigami, and whispered, "Oh Flame burning bright, turn into a sword of wrath" a pillar of flame went by Dawn as she woke up with a look of surprise and fear on her face, while Hikaru was laughing like crazy. "Next time when I tell you to wake up, wake up. I think we're in Inuyasha's era; how I have no clue. Wake Nicole up and we'll decide on what to do next." I say as I survey the surroundings. "_If Nicole and Dawn were here, and they asked to come in Bobby's room, then Bobby should also be here as well"_ I thought to myself as I looked around, seeing no one else with us.

"Just one question, how exactly did we get here?"

"Who cares? This is much better than back home! So much nature and no smog or light to block out the stars…"

Dawn and I just laughed at Nicole's silly antics, all three of us wondering one thing: how would we get home?

We would have to figure that out after finding Bobby, which should be our first priority. Then once we find him, we should determine how we got here…and how to get back.

Ryu Kaze: *appears out of the shadows* …you stick me with a short chapter and angry readers? DASM-sama, you and I have a lot to talk about…


End file.
